1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a time switch.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided a remote monitoring control system in which a manipulating switch wiring appliance for monitoring switch inputs from a manipulating switches and a remote control wiring appliance for controlling a turning-on/off operation of the corresponding loads are connected to a transmission control device through a double-wire signal line, an individual address is allocated to each wiring appliance, a transmission signal containing the address is transmitted and received between the transmission control device and each wiring appliance using a time division multiplexing transmission scheme.
The transmission control device individually has an access to the manipulating switch wiring appliance and the remote control wiring appliance by transmitting a transmission signal containing address data to the signal line, generates control data on the basis of the monitoring data when monitoring data is received from the manipulating switch wiring appliance having a monitoring input during a signal returning time period that has been set in synchronization with the transmission signal, and controls the loads connected to the remote control wiring appliance by transmitting the control data to the remote control wiring appliance in which a relationship between the address and the manipulating switch wiring appliance that has generated the monitoring data is previously set.
In such a remote monitoring control system, a time switch for automatically controlling turning-on/off operations of the loads at a predetermined time point is often used without controlling the turning-on/off operation of the load by manipulating the manipulating switches provided in the manipulating switch wiring appliance. In the time switch, a time schedule for designating a control time for controlling the load and a control item such as an individual control, a group control, and a pattern control on a daily basis in a week is registered, and the control time of the timer schedule is compared with a current time, so that a no-voltage contact signal is output by opening or closing an output relay selected according to the control item when the control time corresponds with the current time. Each input terminal of the contact input terminal unit is connected to each contact signal output terminal provided at the time switch. In the contact input terminal unit, monitoring data is transmitted to a transmission controller according to the contact signal output from the time switch, and the transmission controller transmits control data to the remote control wiring appliance according to the monitoring data, so that a load control according to the control item of the schedule is performed at the control time. In addition, there was a time switch which has a function of transmitting and receiving a transmission signal using a time division multiplexing transmission scheme, and transmits a transmission signal containing the control item and the address corresponding to the control target load from the time switch to the signal line by using the time switch as a terminal unit of the remote monitoring control system when the control time corresponds with the current time, in order to perform the timer control of the load (for example, refer to the patent document 1 described below).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-16987 (Paragraphs [0027] to [0034] and FIGS. 1 and 2)
A chassis of the time switch was manufactured to fit the size of a standardized wiring circuit breaker for distributing board in a light system so as to be assembled with the distributing board. The schedule was set by a constructor. Therefore, when a user wants to set up or change the schedule, a user should go to an installation area of the switchboard to complete the work. Accordingly, it was difficult for a user to set up or change the schedule.